


Matchmaker

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, StuckyThorki, kitty fic, stuckythorki secret santa 2015, super late gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Duchess and she was one of the prettiest cats Loki had ever seen.</p>
<p>*Now with amazing fanart by mycollision*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatcatwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/gifts).



> This is a super, _super_ late Secret Santa gift for [fatcatfishdish](http://www.fatcatfishdish.tumblr.com), who has remained amazingly patient considering her original santa never came through...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy little fic :3
> 
> [Mycollision](http://mycollision.tumblr.com) created some absolutely adorable fanart for this fic. Click **[here](http://mycollision.tumblr.com/post/169213706683)** to enjoy  <3
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'ed by the amazing [sexualthorientation](http://www.sexualthorientation.tumblr.com)

[ ](http://imgur.com/oIFKqi1)

 

Her name was Duchess and she was one of the prettiest cats Loki had ever seen.

 

The first time she leapt up onto the sill of the kitchen window and peered in, he nearly dropped the china tea cup he had been rinsing when he jumped back in alarm.  He felt foolish for such an exaggerated reaction, but his scoffing was for naught – he lived alone in the small house.  No family to speak of.  The lonely, isolated life of an artist.

 

Loki painted landscapes mainly.  He would pile all of his supplies into his beat up old Fiat and drive down to the coast for the day.  He would set up his easel and paint the ocean.  Or the sunset.  Or he wouldn’t drive anywhere at all, instead carrying a freshly prepared canvas and a tote bag full of brushes and tubes of paint into the pretty woodland behind his house.  The light was especially beautiful in the woods around four o’clock, just before it dropped behind the distant mountains.

 

On occasion, he painted commissions, but he lived comfortably enough that he was able to pick and choose his jobs.

 

Landscapes were his passion, though.

 

That was, until Duchess moved in next door.

 

After a week of daily visits to his windowsill, Loki found himself sketching her in his notebook while sitting out on his back deck of an evening.  She was a lilac point Ragdoll with bright blue eyes and one of the fluffiest tails Loki had ever seen on a cat.

 

She was also incredibly affectionate.  It only took a few days before she found her way onto his lap as he sketched, the tiny bell on her lovely pale blue collar tinkling melodically against her engraved name tag as she gently kneaded his thighs.  He was usually averse to anything furry in his immediate vicinity – wet canvases and fluff of any kind generally didn’t mix well, but she was so unperturbed by him and the stringent odour of oil paint and turpentine that permeated from his hands that he acquiesced almost immediately.

 

Each afternoon, she would appear at the back step and wait until he came out with his sketchbook and cup of tea, patiently pacing while he got comfortable in his chair.  She would then leap up and turn in a tight little circle on his lap while he held his arms open, sketchbook in one hand, and pencil in the other.  Once settled, he would bring his hands back together and they would sit there quietly while he continued to sketch.  And so began their new tradition.

 

One afternoon, a few weeks into their routine, Loki looked up to see the sun long in the sky.  He had been sketching for almost two hours and Duchess hadn’t moved once.  His tea was long finished, the ring-stained cup now empty on the small table beside him.

 

He needed to stretch and eat.

 

He was about to move when the sound of footsteps on his gravel driveway reached his ears.  He froze, not knowing what to do.  He didn’t want to make a sudden movement, lest he spook Duchess – she did have claws currently resting in quite a precarious area after all.  He did, however slowly sit upright as he craned his neck to see out past the end of the deck.

 

The man who appeared did not see Loki at first.  He was looking around the yard, ducking to look under Loki’s car.  It wasn’t until he heard the man hiss ‘ _Duchess_ ’ that Loki realised this was his new neighbour… and Duchess’ owner.

 

Loki cleared his throat softly, rousing Duchess from her nap and alerting the man to his presence.  The man stood straight up and rubbed at the back of his neck; even in the low light, Loki could see his blush.

 

“Sorry.  I’m not a criminal, I swear.”

 

“I believe you’re looking for this,” Loki inferred, pointing to his lap where Duchess was lazily stretching, indifferent of the two men speaking about her.

 

The man nodded and stepped up onto the deck and into the light of the waning sunset.  His blond hair shiny like gold, pulling back into a bun at his nape.  He was tall and wore his suit well, albeit currently sans jacket, tie and the top three buttons of his shirt.  He had a closely-cropped beard that gave his already incredibly gorgeous face a harder edge and Loki felt his throat tighten in response.

 

“She’s always sneaking out of the yard, but she’s usually home for dinner.  I was a little worried when she still hadn’t appeared after I filled her bowl – that normally brings her running.”

 

Loki nodded and went to scoop Duchess up into his arms, only for her to go limp in his arms and begin purring.  Loki looked up at the owner with tight, slightly panicked eyes.

 

“Oh, she does that when she happy.  She’s a Ragdoll.”

 

Loki hummed and continued to observe the content cat in his arms before rising.  The man took a step back and they stood there awkwardly for a moment before Loki cleared his throat.  The man rushed forward and gently took the cat from Loki.  “I’m Thor, by the way.”

 

“Loki.”

 

Once Duchess was comfortable in Thor’s arms and her claws were safely ensconced, he ventured a meek glance at Loki.  “I’m sorry she’s always over.  She’s perfectly harmless and I hate to lock her up during the day while I’m at work.”

 

“It’s not a bother.  I’ve come to like our afternoon catch-ups.”

 

Thor nodded, seemingly satisfied with Loki’s response.  “Well, as long as you’re sure,” he said with a smile, “anyway, I must get her home before she decides to escape again.”

 

Loki felt oddly sad at the thought of ending their meeting early, but even he had to admit it was getting late.  He was starving and needed to make a start on his own meal.  With a quick nod, he followed Thor and Duchess to the end of the deck and waved them off, watching until Thor disappeared inside his own home, the porch light flicking off a moment later.

 

He sighed and headed inside.

 

~

 

It became some sort of game for Duchess, Loki was certain.  Instead of jumping down from wherever she was napping to head back home as the hour grew late each day, she would remain curled up until Thor came to collect her around six o’clock.  Most afternoons, her favourite place was Loki’s lap while he sketched, but he had been working on a new commission for the last week and so had his easel set up on the back deck while he added some finishing touches.

 

Duchess was currently sleeping on Loki’s chair with her back to him, as if snubbing him in spite.  She still squeaked happily when he ran a gentle hand down her back, though.  She arched and rolled so her little feet pointed up and her white fluffy tummy was on display.  Loki wasn’t stupid, of course.  He knew she was trying to lure him in with her adorable purrs and squeaks.  _Come on, pat my tummy_ she seemed to be saying, but really she was cackling inside – _your arm looks tasty, I wonder how it would taste? Come on, rub my tummy and we’ll find out… hehe_.

 

“Nice try, sweetheart, but I wasn’t born yesterday.”  He chuckled as he held his fingers above her face instead, letting her swat at them playfully with the pads of her tiny paws.

 

Loki left her to return to her nap and began to clean up his paints and brushes.  He was stepping back out onto the deck to bring in the canvas when he saw Thor pull into his drive and get out of his car, his head immediately turning to look over their shared hedge with a smile.  He raised his hand and Loki returned the wave with a nod in answer to Thor’s unasked question.

 

_Of course she was over there._

 

By the time Thor had let himself in to his own house, changed into something a little more comfortable (in this case, dark jeans and a grey T shirt) and headed over, Loki had boiled the kettle and made them both a cup of tea.

 

This had also become somewhat of an evening tradition.  They would sit out on the deck and talk while the sun went down.  Tonight Thor chose the love seat to sit on, not wanting to usurp Duchess from her position on Loki’s chair.  Loki had followed him out carrying their teas.  He quickly handed Thor his cup and after hesitating for a moment, sat down on the love seat beside him.  It was slightly awkward, but Thor seemed unperturbed by it, so Loki finally relaxed and sipped his tea.

 

Thor worked as a teacher over at the local private school, having transferred from interstate.  He spoke to Loki about his students and how he was finding it a little harder to adjust than he thought he would.  “My family is back home and I’ve not had a lot of time to make friends,” he murmured.  “Apart from you,” he added with a grin.

 

Loki covered his responding smile with his tea cup, looking over at Duchess as she yawned and stretched.  “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, Thor,” he ventured quietly.

 

So began their new tradition of dinner at Loki’s after Thor got home from work.  Thor would pick up any groceries Loki needed and they would enjoy a cup of tea or a glass of wine why they prepared dinner side-by-side in Loki’s beautifully renovated kitchen.  Duchess would eventually wander in from her spot on Loki’s deck-chair and watch them from her perch on one of the breakfast bar stools.

 

They would eat their meal back out on the deck while discussing Loki’s latest painting or a tale from one of Thor’s classes.  Friday nights always ran late and a little more than a few bottles of wine were always consumed.  By then, the chill of the evening would force them inside and they would sit on Loki’s sofa and talk into the night, Duchess sitting between them, lapping up the attention she got from both.

 

~

 

It was already after six when Loki pulled up into his driveway.  He had been delivering his latest painting to the lady who had commissioned it and she lived a fair few hours away.  He had been on the road for most of the day and was exhausted.

 

As he unfolded his aching legs from the car to stand, his eyes automatically looked over at Thor’s house.  All the lights were out and his car wasn’t in the drive.  It was Friday, so he probably had plans.  Loki didn’t like the sour feeling that settled in his chest - He wasn’t allowed to like Thor in _that_ way.  Thor had given no indication that he was interested in men and Loki would rather not lose their incredible friendship to humiliation if he were to act upon his feelings. 

 

Nope - better to just continue as he had been.

 

After locking up his car (she was an old thing, so he had to slam the door a few times before the lock would catch), he trudged up the front steps and let himself in… only to find all the lights on and the most wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.  He was about to call the police – his hand actually clutching his phone in his pocket – when Duchess suddenly appeared in the doorway and he heard Thor call out to her.  Releasing the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding and desperately trying to slow his racing heart, Loki shucked off his coat and hung it on the hook before kicking off his shoes and padding his sock-clad feet through to the kitchen where he found Thor at the stove, stirring whatever sauce was causing the house to smell like a summer’s day on the coast in Naples.

 

Duchess meowed and began weaving in and out of his legs, so Loki scooped her up and returned her to her stool (it was her stool now, no one else dared use it) so he didn’t trip.  “Oh my God, that smells amazing.  You didn’t have to.”

 

Thor looked back over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow and a soft smile.  “Yes I did.  I knew today was going to be a long one for you.  It’s no trouble.”  He walked over and poured a glass of red for Loki.  “Dinner will be ready in about fifteen.  Why don’t you go freshen up and I’ll finish up here?”

 

_I think I love you_ , Loki almost said before covering his frown with a large mouthful of wine.  “Okay.”

 

After a quick shower, he changed into a pair of light linen pants and a teal Henley and was about to head back out when he found Duchess had made herself quite comfortable at the end of his bed.  He didn’t think he would ever be one to love having a pet around the house, but she had wheedled her way in and if he were to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t visit him every day.

 

He sat down beside her and scratched behind her ears (because he knew that was her favourite spot), letting her purr and squeak while he contemplated his feelings towards her wonderful owner, whom at this very moment stood not twenty feet away in the next room.  “What the hell am I going to do, sweetheart?”

 

She tilted her head and looked at him with her striking blue eyes and he cocked a half smile back down at her.  “I bet he has loads of lady friends, all vying for a chance with him.  Why, in god’s name is he wasting his time hanging around his weird artist neighbour every night?  He’s never going to love me back.”

 

Duchess replied by head-butting the side of his thigh and pawing at his hand.  He sighed and after a quick stroke down her to her silky tail, he stood and made his way back out.

 

~

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, Loki noticing Thor’s mood having changed from when he had first arrived home.  Had something happened? Obviously something _had_ happened, but what?

 

“Is everything okay?”  He asked.

 

Thor looked at him and nodded while gathering up their empty plates and walking inside.  Loki began to panic, bolting from his chair and following Thor back into the house.  “Is it something I’ve done?  I don’t understand.”

 

He never made it inside.  He had only made it as far as the French doors before Thor had taken him in his arms and was kissing him soundly.   Loki was stunned for a moment before sinking into Thor’s embrace and letting himself be guided inside, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck.  “W-wha-?”

 

“I do, you know,” Thor said softly once they were both sitting on the sofa.  “Have ladies asking me out,” he clarified.

 

“Oh.”

 

“But I always turn them all down.  How can I even think about going out with any of them when I’m in love with my _weird artist neighbour_?”

 

Oh.  _Ohhh_.

 

Thor’s eyes were earnest and bright as they stared into Loki’s, waiting.  Waiting for him to reply.  Then it hit him.  “You overheard me talking to Duchess?”

 

“Uh huh.  How you missed all the signs is beyond me.”

 

“Sources say I’m incredibly dense,” Loki said with a playful grin before leaning in and kissing Thor back.  “I guess I just needed that last, really big sign.”

 

The small meow from Duchess as she sat at their feet broke them apart.  “Someone’s a little jealous.”

 

“More like she’s congratulating herself on a job well done, the little matchmaker.” Thor scoffed as he scooped her up to sit her between them.  “I can never be upset with her for that.”

 

Thor placed a gentle hand on Loki’s jaw to guide him back in for another heady kiss.  Little moans and sighs were the only sounds that could be heard for a while.  That was, the only sounds over the loud, contented purr of Duchess as she happily lay between them.

 

~

 

The sunlight streamed through the open curtains of Loki’s bedroom, causing him to squint and shield his eyes from the light.  He poured himself out of bed and closed the curtains before stumbling back beneath the duvet, intent on sleeping away his headache.  They really had drunk too much wine the night before; he needed to talk to Thor about his wine selection.  He rolled over, fully intending to fall back asleep, only when he tried, he was met with the firm, warm wall of Thor’s chest.  He felt the vibrations of Thor’s quiet laughter and ventured a quick look.

 

“’Morning.”

 

Loki blushed and dropped his eyes to study Thor’s soft mouth.  He whispered a _good morning_ in reply before leaning in to press their lips together.

 

So began their new tradition of happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *fanart at top by me
> 
> *fanart via link by mycollsion
> 
> [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)   
>  [stuckythorki](http://www.stuckythorki.tumblr.com)


End file.
